gleefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Trevor Rayburn
Trevor Carey Rayburn (later Trevor Rayburn, Sr.) is a member of the New Directions glee club. He is introduced in the fanon season three and is a rival to Jack Harmon, having known each other since childhood. He is played by actor Kyle Dean Massey. Character History Trevor is the only child of Harrison Rayburn and his fifth wife, Elizabeth Carey. He was a small boy when his parents divorced, his mother remarrying two more times before she married his current stepfather. His father divorced his sixth wife prior to moving to Lima. Harrison retains primary custody of Trevor, though Elizabeth visits him. Like their sons, Harrison and Kristopher are bitter rivals in business. When he was seven, he met Jack Harmon for the first time in elementary school, where they were both in the running for Michael in a production of Peter Pan. Jack would get the part, through some underhanded means, and would gloat about it to Trevor. Trevor returned the favor by putting glue on the inside of Jack's costume, getting him stuck inside of it for the duration of the performance and the night, to which Jack countered with altering the face makeup for his role as a random Indian, turning him (and several others) red for two whole days. This began their rivalry which continues to this day. Season Three Trevor made his debut in Pot O' Gold, where his past with Jack is revealed via flashbacks on the part of both characters, each one exaggarating the other's bad behavior. It is here the audience learns the source of their rivalry and that both young men still haven't let the past go. In the present, Trevor auditions for the glee club with his flirtatious and energetic performance of All Shook Up. He is accepted into the fold despite Jack's quiet reservations. The episode ends with Trevor sitting next to Jack as the older teen says "You're act hasn't changed" to which Trevor replies "Neither has yours." In The First Time, Trevor plays a minor role, assissting and, later, befriending Artie. He would also be cast in the role of Chino in the production of West Side Story and joining up with the others for cast party. It is during this time, he starts to notice how defensive Jack gets whenever someone mentions the events of Asian F or Rachel. He files this away for later use. In Mash Off, Trevor, much like Jack, is plotting revenge on the Trouble Tones for their treacherous treatment of him during the week (and later in the dodgeball game) and is willing to get even on Jack's behalf on the condition that Jack owe him a favor to be named at a later date. He is surprised when Jack refuses the offer and starts to worry that his old rival is slipping. He, however, makes the mistake of proclaiming his plans aloud and this allows Santana to frame him for pasting beastiality porn all over the Trouble Tones' music room. He would retaliate by hacking into their cell phones and changing their contact lists, leading to a series of very embarrassing situations for all of the girls. The situation continued to escalate until Trevor head Finn call Santana out about her closeted homosexuality. Trevor would go to the niece of the the Senatorial candidate running against Sue and Burt and pay for her to tell her uncle what she heard. This led to the advertisment that would publicly out Santana and Finn being slapped during the Rumour Has It/Someone Like You performance. He is left stunned by her actions as the episode ends. Season Four Season Five Season Six Trevor makes his first official appearance in A Wedding, showing up for the eventual double wedding. It's revealed that he and Eva haven't spoken since their breakup following his graduation. Jack is able to manipulate the two of them into talking so that they can clear the air using his little brother. The former couple patches up their friendship and both give each other the permission to move on. After he performs Night Changes with Jack, Puck, Sam and Dylan, he ends up at a table with Kitty. The two of them start talking about their past breakups where Kitty reveals a past crush on him. The two of them are later found by Jack and Rachel, making out one of the back rooms of the barn. In Dreams Come True, Trevor makes three different appearances in 2020. The first at the Emmy Awards where it's revealed that, in the 5-year interim, he and Kitty have married and they have a newborn son that is spending time with his aunt that night and he is Jack's competition for the Emmy Award that evening. He is surprisingly okay with Jack's win and leads a standing ovation during his acceptance speech. His second is at the Tony Awards where Kitty is still pregnant with their son and he and Jack share their usual quip battle while Kitty points out that the chances are that her and Trevor's baby is going to be best friends with the Klaine baby are really good. He, along with everyone else, watch as Rachel wins the Tony. He is on hand for the performance of I Lived. Personality Trevor is a foil to Jack, who describes him as "me without the sincerity." He, like his rival, is cunning and driven in his pursuit of perfection and stardom. He wants nothing more than to become a star on his own merits. Unlike Jack, he is empathetic of those around him (something his father credits his mother and sisters to giving him). He can, however, be quite ruthless when he feels he has been crossed (such as Nolan transferring back to McKinley, Trevor is slow to trust him again). His driven nature often causes him to act without much thought to the consequences when he outted Santana in Mash-Off and the various pranks and blowback in the same episode. He does, however, feel remorse for his actions after seeing the fallout, especially after his father reminds him of his sister, Natalia's outing years earlier. Hobbies Trevor has numerous hobbies outside of singing, dancing and acting. *Drinking Earl Gray tea while looking up dirty words in the big dictionary *Working on his blog Vital Stats *Full Name: Trevor Carey Rayburn *Portrayed by: Kyle Dean Massey *Gender: Male *D.O.B: January 4, 1996 (aged 20) *Height: 5'10 *Weight: 157 Ibs *Eyes: Blue *Hair: Brown *Religon: Catholic (lapsed) Glee Stats *Vocal Range: Tenor *Audition Song: "All Shook Up" by Elvis Presley Family Trevor is the youngest child, and only son, of Harrison Rayburn (played by John McCook). He is his mother, Elizabeth Carey's (Bobbie Eakes) oldest child. In addition to his parents, Trevor has four older half-sisters via his father (who affectionately refer to him as "Baby") and two half-brothers via his mother. His father also raised his much younger half-brother, Caleb, after their father and Caleb's mother died in a boating accident. Trevor considers him to be his brother. Prior to 2020, Trevor married Kitty Wilde and prior to the 2020 Primetime Emmy Awards, they had a son. Relationships Crimes Committed *Was framed for pasting beastiality porn on the Trouble Tones music room (Mash-Off) *Hacked the cell phones and altered their contact lists in order to humiliate the Trouble Tones (Mash-Off) *Paid Reggie Salazar's niece to out Santana, leading to the campaign ad which outted Santana to everyone in Lima (Mash-Off) *Gaslighted Jack (Yes/No) *Got into a fistfight with a football player for his treatment of Unique (Glease) *Helped Blaine and Sam steal the Nationals trophy back from the Warblers (Dynamic Duets) *Helped Jack gaslight Sue (100) Hospitalizations and Medical Maladies Songs (Season Three) Solos *All Shook Up (Pot O'Gold) *Aftershocks (Yes/No) *You Rock My World (Michael) *Ladies' Choice (Heart) Duets *Run, Run Rudolph (with Jack; An Extraordinary Merry Christmas) *Long Ago (and Far Away) (with Quinn; Yes/No) Group Numbers *You Make My Dreams Come True/I Can't Go For That (Mash-Off) *We Are Young (Hold on to Sixteen) *Santa Claus is Coming to Town (An Extraordinary Merry Christmas) *We Found Love (Yes/No) *Black or White (Michael) *It's De-Lovely (Getting Married Today) *Hips Don't Lie (with Jenn & Puck; The Spanish Teacher) *Love Shack (Heart) *Paradise By The Dashboard Light (Nationals) *We Are the Champions (Nationals) Songs (Season Four) Solos *That's Where You Take Me (Britney 2.0) *I Can't Stand Still (The Role You Were Born to Play) *Grease (Glease) *The Most Wonderful Time of the Year (Glee, Actually) *Pour Some Sugar On Me (Diva) *Fields of Gold (Guilty Pleasures) Duets *Sante Fe (Prologue) (with Eva Galloway; Girls (and Boys) on Film) *I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing (with Eva; Shooting Star) *We Didn't Know (with Eva; Wonder-ful) Group Numbers *Born to Hand Jive (with Mercedes; The Role You Were Born to Play) *Greased Lightin' (Glease) *You're the One That I Want (Glease) *Some Nights (Dynamic Duets) *Gangnam Style (Thanksgiving) *True Blue Miracle (Glee, Actually) *Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas (Glee, Actually) *Don't Stop Me Now (Diva) *Old Time Rock N'Roll/Danger Zone (with the New Directions Boys; Girls (and Boys) on Film) *Footloose (Girls (and Boys) on Film) *Copacabana (Guilty Pleasures) *Mamma Mia (Guilty Pleasures) *Say (Shooting Star) *You Have More Friends Than You Know (with Marley, Unique, JJ, Sam, Nolan and Blaine; Sweet Dreams) *Hall of Fame (with Artie, Sam, Jake and Ryder; All or Nothing) Songs (Season Five) Solos *So Far Away (The Quarterback) *Eyes Open (A Katy or a Gaga) *TKO (The End of Twerk) *Shameless (Movin' Out) Duets *Eight Days a Weeks (with Eva; Love, Love, Love) *A Matter of Trust (with Evan; Movin' Out) *Stay (with Eva; City of Angels) Group Numbers *On Our Way (with New Directions; The End of Twerk) *Movin' Out (Anthony's Song) (with New Directions; Movin' Out) *You May Be Right (with New Directions; Movin' Out) *I Love L.A. (with New Directions; City of Angels) *More Than a Feeling (with New Directions; City Angels) *America (with New Directions; City of Angels) *I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For (with New Directions; City of Angels) *I'm Alive (with Davis and Jude Paxton, Jack, Puck, and Daniel; 100) *I'm Alive (Reprise) (with Jack, Davis, Jude, Puck and Daniel; 100) Songs (Season Six) * Night Changes (with Jack, Sam, Puck and Dylan; A Wedding) * I Lived (with everyone; Dreams Come True) Trivia *Trevor was born two years to the day after Jack and Jack's cousin, Diane *His father met Paul McCartney in 1970, shortly after the Beatles split up and may have come up with the name for The Wings. (mentioned in Love, Love, Love) *Like Jack during the Lady Gaga assignment of his sophomore year, Trevor did not join up with the Katies or the Gagas, electing instead to be a Swiftie. *Much to his chagrin, Trevor's first kiss was with Jack when he and Jack were in theatre camp (revealed in Love, Love, Love). He has stated that it didn't count and considers his real first kiss with a girl from the same theatre camp a year later. Category:Characters Category:New Directions members Category:Criminals Category:Singers Category:William McKinley High School alumni